yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yomiuri Watanabe
credits in the portrait: base, hair pieces and accessories are made by crabbymeal. Info Yomiuri Watanabe is one of CopperisticCreativity's female original characters that attends Akademi High School. She is the president of the Newspaper Club of the Akademi High School. Appearance Yomiuri keeps her sepia-colored hair in pigtails with dark sepia-colored ribbons she got from one of her friends as a birthday gift. Her eyes are of a sepia brown. She also wears a light sepia vest and a dark sepia skirt, along with short light sepia colored stockings. Persona idk fuck you Personality You can provide Yomiuri all the gossip, she will put it in her newspaper - she's this gullible. Plus, if she would spot someone with the same family name as hers, she would call them "brother/sister from another mother!". Moreover, she's stubborn, very stubborn, if you try to debunk something to her, she won't believe you, nor will listen to what you say. Additionally, she tried to gain her job back by opening the Newspaper Club - with her warm demeanor, she made other people join her club; in a nutshell, she's an ambitious person, furthermore, she's a constant person who does something she planned from all over the top and keeps promises rather well... however, she can be a bit of a nasty person, contributing in spreading the gossip. She would do it without any hesitation. Nonetheless, she has a lot of info over most things and is shown to be very expandable personality-wise, and intelligence-wise. One example can be that she can be warm when she wants to, but also spread gossip. Relationships Michiko Sawamatsu - Michiko tells Yomiuri all the gossip she made. Michiko also tells Yomiuri to put that gossip in her newspaper, she wants to do that just so others could find out about gossip. Newspaper Club Male 1 - He and Yomiuri aren't on the best terms; he is bossy, while Yomiuri is stubborn. Despite his bossy nature and her stubborn part of her personality, they sometimes get along. Routine 7:00 - 7:10: She will walk to school and change her shoes. 7:15 - 8:00: Attends club activities. 8:30 - 1:00: Attends class. 1:00 - 1:30: Socializes with her club 1:35 - 3:30: Attends class. 3:30 - 4:00: She's cleaning her classroom with other students. 4:10 - 6:00: Attends club activities. Backstory One day, in a burning hot July, on 4th, a girl with Sepia hair was born in a hospital - her name is Yomiuri Watanabe. Her parents named her after “Yomiuri Shimbun (the Newspaper)”. Her parents lived happily with her daughter, them being newspaper publishers and creators. Yomiuri went to the Kindergarten, and had a normal life at the Kindergarten. Her life was average; she was known as a gullible, stubborn, constant yet a warm girl in school. She developed, overtime, a passion for writing newspapers - she hand-made newspapers and wrote info she had created in there. Yomiuri wanted to express her creativity. At the age of 16, however, she got her job as a newspaper publisher; she asked for it. She worked and published newspapers for at least two years, over these two years, her parents got into drinking. This started making Yomiuri snappy, as she had no therapist to help her and her friends being away. A few days forward, she started snapping at random people who wanted to buy her newspapers, or sell her newspapers, due to her home problems. However, not too long after, she was fired and she was very upset when she found out about this. This is the reason why she opened the Newspaper Club. Due to her warm personality, however, she invited a few people in her club and they joined! It took her, like, 14-21 days to stop with her snappy behavior, no exact statement. Trivia * She loves to hear gossip, but wouldn't contribute to it, like, wouldn't gossip with you. * Yomiuri's nicknames include Sepia and Yomiuri Shimbun (the Newspaper). * Yomiuri had a phase when she thought she was nonbinary, due to her thinking that she didn't have any gender. Category:OCs Category:MonMonPok's OCs Category:Homosexual Category:Homoromantic Category:Females Category:3rd Years Category:Classroom 3-1 Category:Newspaper Club